Fruits Basket Panda!
by Sumomo-chan
Summary: POOF! Yuki's transformed into a nezumi in front of girl. EEHH? why is this girl suddenly.. eh? P-Panda bear? so looks like the Souma's are not the only ones having problems with a curse! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Hi minna-san!!! This is my first fic as you could read before, I'm new at this, so please don't crush me like a bug!!! (onegai!!!) ano.. Hmm.. ah! Right! The format for this fanfic is different from the others, I figured out this way it would be better for you to understand what I'm trying to desribe, of course some of you might find this a little weird or even difficult, demo please don't kill me!!!!! If you don't like it, I'll try and change it, ok? .ah! Also! I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters showed in here.. Although I really wish I did. anyways! Here it goes! Enjoy!!  
  
Fruits Basket Panda????!!  
  
(Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were walking down the street carrying a picnic basket)  
  
Kyo: (muttering with his funny face) kuso nezumi. (Yuki glared at him with a funny face)  
  
Yuki: what was that?.  
  
Kyo: (turning his face around) nothing.  
  
Tohru: (smiling awkwardly) ano.. since Kyo-kun doesn't like vegetables I brought some onigiri and.  
  
Yuki: don't worry Honda-san. baka neko will eat what you'll have to prepare..  
  
Kyo: (muttering) kuso.  
  
Tohru: (smiling awkwardly) h-hai.. hehehehehe. (they were walking on an alley arround a park and next to a big house, when they turned around they saw a girl about their age with a really funny expression arguing with a girl about 24, who stood calmly smoking a cigarette; the younger one was wearing a dark green skirt a white turtle neck shirt and a jean jacket; she was thin like Tohru and had green eyes and dark blue straight hair above her shoulders; the older girl was wearing a purple turtle neck shirt and black pants, she was taller and was thin also, she had long black straight hair and dark blue eyes )  
  
Isaki: (with a funny angry face pointing a finger at her). I refuse!!!! You are the one that's supposed to be in charge here!!!! I will not take your dirty clothes to the laundry again!!!!!..  
  
Tomuki: (blowing off the smoke with a smirk and then got a silly face) mou. you're the one that said if I took care of dinner last week you'd do anything I told you, right?.. (Isaki gulped with a funny expression)  
  
Isaki: (got a smirk) souda ne. (then got a funny face) well see if you can catch me!!!!!! (she begun to ran away with a funny face and didn't notice that Yuki, Tohru and Kyo were on her direction) haha!!!!!!.  
  
Tomuki: (got an awkward funny face) Pan!!!!. (Isaki was running and then turned her face towards them she had a funny expression)  
  
Yuki: Honda-san!... (he pushed Tohru away just before Isaki bumped into her, then they all widened their eyes and Yuki transformed into a nezumi)  
  
Tohru: (with a funny expression) masaka!!!!!.  
  
Tomuki: (sighed) baka.  
  
(in the group they all stood stone like with funny expressions)  
  
Isaki: (confused funny expression) nezumi?..  
  
Tohru: (freaking out) ah!! Ah!!!! No!!! no!!! This is not what it looks like!!! Demo.. demo!!!..  
  
Isaki: (stood up) great just what I needed. (then they all turned around when suddenly a bright light surrounded her in the shape of a sphere that reduced its size; Tohru, Kyo and Yuki were blinking with funny faces; after a while the bright sphere disappeared and a small panda bear with a funny upset expression sat in front of them)  
  
Kyo: nani?????!!!!.  
  
Tohru: (with a funny expression) pa.pa.PANDA!!!!!!?????.  
  
(Tomuki walked up to them)  
  
Tomuki: (to Isaki) now see what you've caused?. (Isaki turned her face away) (sighed) I think you better come inside. (Kyo and Tohru stood there watching her, Kyo held a serious face)  
  
(inside the lounge, it was a very big house arrainged in chinese style; they were sitting around a table and Yuki had already transformed into human, but Isaki was still on her panda form, sitting by the porch eating a bamboo stick with a funny angry expression, Tomuki sat in front of them)  
  
Tohru: (with a confiused expression) Pan-pan curse??.  
  
Tomuki: hai. actually it's called the panda curse.. demo, we've arrainged the name since so far we were the only ones to know about it.  
  
Yuki: I don't get it though.  
  
Tomuki: (sighed) I supposed so.. (she turned towards Isaki) not even the juunishi knows about us.. (with a smirk) guess we're just forgotten .  
  
Kyo: what do you mean forgotten.  
  
Tomuki: throughout the years the principal legend that's been heard around it's about you. the juunishi, it's became quite popular.. demo.. there are still many curses you don't know about.. But that doesnt mean they don't exist. the juunishi curse is just one of them.  
  
Kyo: (snapping out) uso!!..  
  
Tomuki: (turned to him with a smirk) uso janai.. you saw it for yourselves. (they all turned to Isaki who was giving her back to them)  
  
Tohru: pan-pan curse... demo.. why hasnt Isaki-san.  
  
Tomuki: it just takes us a little more time than the others. don't ask me why, it's always been that way.  
  
Yuki: I've never heard a legend concerning panda bears.  
  
Tomuki: of cousre you havent. all juunishi cursed people are only worried about themselves. I'm not meaning to be rude here, but it's true.. even us.. we don't know about many other cursed familes besides you and some others.  
  
Kyo: and what is this legend about. you also change when somebody from the opposite sex hugs you?..  
  
Tomuki: (with a smirk) I don't think I can tell you much about that. but it doesn't have to be nesesarily a hug..  
  
Tojru:eh?.  
  
Tomuki: never mind.  
  
Yuki: are you sisters?..  
  
Tomuki: eh?.. oh no.we come from different familes. actually, all the people that live here have that curse.  
  
Kyo: just like the Souma house.  
  
Tomuki: hai. luckly for us they've all gone out today. I've got to say I'm surprised though. never thought I'd actually meet you.. (glaring at Isaki) not under this circumstances anyway.. (Isaki turned her head in a funny way) about that. I apologize for all the trouble she caused you.  
  
Yuki: that's ok.. I suppose you're gonna try and erase our memories now that we know.. (they stayed in silence)  
  
Tomuki: as much as I'd like to do it. I cant.. that decision is only to made by the head of the Kimura family. just like you and Akito-san.. (Yuki and Kyo widened their eyes)  
  
Kyo: how do..  
  
Tomuki: (with a smirk) you're quite popular around here.  
  
Isaki: (she turned towards Tohru) anata wa. (they all turned to her) Honda Tohru-san desuka?.  
  
Tohru: h-hai!!.. douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!!.. (she bowed)  
  
Isaki: hn. just a regular girl.  
  
Tohru: eh?..  
  
Kyo: oi!!! What do you mean by that!!..  
  
Isaki: (looking at Tohru) what are you going to do ... (Tohru stared at her) you're aware of two family's curses now.  
  
Tohru: ano.. (tomuki turned to her) until that decision is made I promise not to say anything!.. just like the Souma family secret I wont!. (Kyo and yuki smiled, tomuki smirked)  
  
Tomuki: (towards Isaki with a smirk) are you satisfied now?.  
  
Isaki: what intrigues me is why you're not saying anything else.  
  
Tomuki: (with a smirk) why should I. there's nothing I could posibbly say to make up for your mistake. (Tohru, Yuki and Kyo looked at Isaki who was sitting next to them in her panda form, she had an angry expression) it's all.. (they all got silly faces and sweat drops when they saw Isaki sticked to Tomuki's arm and biting it with a funny face)  
  
Isaki: (mumbling and biting her arm with a funny face) why do you always blame me for your mistakes!!!!!!!!.  
  
Tomuki: (trying to get rid of her by kicking her and pushing her away with a funny face) mou!!!! It was your fault!!!!!!!! Who ran into the nezumi boy, huh????.  
  
Yuki: (silly face) erm. Souma Yuki desu.  
  
(Tomuki pushed Isaki away and she rolled to the porch)  
  
Tomuki: hai.. (she lighted a cigarette) sou desu ne.  
  
Tohru: ano..  
  
Tomuki: eh?. (with a funny expression) right! Right!!.. (they all got sweat drops) Kimura Tomuki desu. (she turned towards Isaki and right at that time she transformed again; Kyo, Yuki and Tohru turned their faces away they were red because Isaki was naked and getting dressed in front of them)  
  
Isaki: (turned around all changed) Kimura Isaki desu.  
  
Tohru: Isaki-san.  
  
Tomuki: (serious expression) I said before the head of the family's the one to deside to erase your memory.. But..  
  
Kyo: what is it?.  
  
Tomuki: we're not quite sure if because of this you'll get into trouble Honda-san.. (Tohru, yuki and Kyo widened their eyes)  
  
Kyo: (punching the table) nani????!!!! What do you mean by that!!!.. eh?.. (he got a confused expression when Tomuki stared back at him with a smirk)  
  
Tomuki: we've never had any kind of contacts with other families in our same condition.. that's why I'm not sure if things will get back to normal after this. (Yuki and Kyo held a serious face, then they turned around when Isaki was walking towards the porch) where do you think you're going..  
  
Isaki: gotta get your filthy clothes to the laundry.  
  
Tomuki: are you gonna leave jurst like that. (with a smirk) you might be the responsible if Honda-san's memory is erased. completely. (Tohru and the guys widened their eyes)  
  
Yuki: completely??.  
  
Tohru: demo.  
  
Isaki: (turned to her) they wont. (they all turned towards her) I don't think it was such a big deal after all. (she walked away)  
  
Tohru: Isaki-san!!..  
  
Tomuki: iikara. (with a smirk) I'm sorry about all the problems we've caused you.  
  
Yuki: is it true?. (Tomuki turned towards them) that Honda-san's memory can get erased.  
  
Tomuki: is that what you want?.  
  
Yuki: eh?.. no..  
  
Tomuki: (smiling) then I don't think there's anything you should be worried about.. (they were surprised)  
  
Kyo: oi!!! but you just said.  
  
Tomuki: (with a funy expression) I was just teasing! Hohohohoh. (they fell to their backs)  
  
Kyo: (with a funny angry expression) kuso!!!!  
  
Tomuki: (funny expression) gomen! Gomen!. I was just doing it to piss her off.. (her face changed to a serious face) I don't think you'll have any problems with your memory of the Souma family's secret. that doesn't concern us. but you might get your memory erased.. all of you.. concerning this of course.  
  
Tohru: I see. (smiling) it was really nice meeting you and Isaki-san anyway. (Kyo and Yuki smiled) 


	2. Meeting the others

Sumomo-chan doesn't own any of the characters that are shown here, except the ones she made up! (heheheh) anyways, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo find themselves with another family in the same conditions as them! Ohhhh. what could possibly happen now?? Read and find out!!!  
  
Tomuki: (looked at her first with a confused face and then with a smirking face) Honda-san. no wonder why they care about you so much. (Tohru blushed )  
  
Tohru: eh?.  
  
Tomuki: well there's nothing else to say here. (she got up and so did they) (with a smirk) it was a pleasure meeting all of you.. (she bowed)  
  
Yuki: (bowing) same here. we better get going.  
  
Tohru: ano.. Isaki-san wa.  
  
Tomuki: (smiling) iikara.. she doesn't really like talking to others. but I'm sure she was very pleased to meet you too.  
  
Tohru: (smiling) hai!!.  
  
(outside the house, Isaki was sitting on one of the tree's branches with a funny expression)  
  
Isaki: (funny angry expression) Tomuki. bakayarou.!!!. (she jumped off the tree) hn.. (with a funny expression) like it was my fault.  
  
Tomuki: (with a funny expression yelling from behind her) ISAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Isaki turned around and saw Yuki, Kyo and tohru standing with funny expression and Tomuki with a funny angry expression lokking at her)  
  
Isaki: nani?.  
  
Tomuki: kuso!!!!!! what have you done to my clothes!!!!!!???????. (all her clothes were hanged on the tree everywhere)  
  
Isaki: (with a funy expression) oh.. that. (smiling in a funny way) just airing them. hehehe..  
  
Tomuki: KISAMA!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Isaki: (had turned around and was spanking her momo in a funny way mocking Tomuki)(with a funny expression) Tomuki no baka..  
  
Tomuki: (funny angry expression) kisama!!!!!!! (she went running towards her and Isaki ran away being chased by Tomuki) come here!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
(Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were standing by the porch with funny faces, they could hear Isaki and Tomuki yelling and running)  
  
Tohru: hehehe.(with a funny expression) (thinking) they remind me of Souma- kun and Kyo-kun.  
  
Kyo: oi! Ikuso!.  
  
Tohru: (smiling) hai!..  
  
Yuki: (smiling) should we go find a place. (right before he could finish that, somebody opened the doors of the principal door; they stood quiet with concerned faces) ( it was a boy around their age and he was tall and thin, he had short black hair and black eyes; he was wearing a blue sweater and a baggy beige pair of pants)  
  
Taiki: (with a smirk) hey at least I got you out of that devil picnic day.(he suddenly looked up and saw the three standing in front of them)  
  
Tohru: ano.  
  
Taiki: dare?. (two girls about 11 walked up behind him, they were twins, both had dark brown hair, but one of them had long hair and the other one short above her shoulders; the long haired one had black eyes and the other one green eyes; the long haired one was wearing a dress and the other one shorts and a jacket; she kinda looked like a boy)  
  
Puri: nani??..  
  
Piru: dare desuka.  
  
Tohru: (funny expression) ano!.. we're .  
  
Puri: (with a smirk) Thieves!!!!!! (she was about to run towards then but Taiki grabbed her from the collar)  
  
Kyo: nani???!!!!..  
  
Tohru: Kyo-kun!.  
  
Taiki: who are you??.  
  
Yuki: (lokked at Kyo) Souma Yuki.  
  
Taiki: Souma??.  
  
Piru: (gasped) masaka!!!.. (she looked at the three of them and then turned towards Taiki who was still grabbing Puri by the collar and she was still trying to get to them) Taki.  
  
Taiki: (nodded) what are you doing here.  
  
Tohru: ano. you see.  
  
Puri: (was trying to get to them in a funny way she kept trying to run towards them and then she heard Tohru's voice) are?. (she got a cute confused face and then she calmed down) did he say . Souma?.  
  
Kyo: anta tachi!...  
  
Puri: SUGOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (everyone got a sweat drop) Souma Yuki-san is here !!! Souma Yuki -san is here!!!!!!! (she begun to run in circles with a funny expression)  
  
Piru: Puri..  
  
Taiki: what are you doing here. the Souma clan it is supposed you don't know about us.  
  
(suddenly they turned around when they heard Isaki and Tomuki running towards them; Isaki had a silly face)  
  
Isaki: hehehe. Tomuki no baka!!!..  
  
Tomuki: (funny face) OI!!!!. (then she changed her expression when she saw Taiki standing next to Piru and a running Puri) Taiki. (then Isaki stopped and turned around) What are you doing here.  
  
Taiki: what are they doing here.  
  
Tomuki: why don't you ask Isaki over there. (they all turned to her and saw she was sneaking to the house)  
  
Taiki: matte!. (Isaki turned with a silly face)  
  
Isaki: nani.  
  
Taiki: they saw you didn't they.  
  
Isaki: hai.  
  
Taiki: (sighed) what are you gonna do about it now..  
  
Puri: SUGOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Puri ureshii!!!!!!!. (she kept running)  
  
Taiki: dame. (Puri stopped) (to Yuki with a smirk) so you are the famous Souma members. (they stared)  
  
Kyo: who are you.  
  
Taiki: that's not the way to talk when you're at someone else's house.. baka neko.  
  
Kyo: nani??????!!!!!!!.  
  
Tomuki: maa maa. why don't you save your bad boy talk for some other time.  
  
Taiki: (smirked) hn.. fine.  
  
Tohru: how did you know Kyo-kun.  
  
Taiki: (with a smirk) intuition.  
  
Puri: so you mean the three of you know about the family's secret?.  
  
Tohru: (smiling) hai!!.. ano..  
  
Piru: anata wa. Honda Tohru desuka?.  
  
Tour: eh?.. h-hai... (thinking) I wonder how they know about me.  
  
Puri: (with a really happy and funny face) hontou!!!!!!!?????. SUGOI!!!!!!!!!!..  
  
Taiki: matte Puri!!!!..(but it was too late, she was already running really fast towards Tohru)  
  
Tohru: (with a funny awkward face) eh?.  
  
Puri: (she was runing towards Tohru with a really happy face and jumped right to her) Honda Tohru-san!!!!!.  
  
(at the same time, Tomuki, Isaki, Piru and Taiki got silly funny faces)  
  
All: dame!!!!!!!!!!!.. (Yuki and Kyo looked confused)  
  
Puri: PURI URESHII!!!!!!!!!.. (she threw herself at Tohru and hugged her as Tohru caught her with a smile)  
  
Tohru: (smiling) douzo!.  
  
Puri: Puri ureshii!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Isaki: (sighing in a funny way) kuso.  
  
Tohru: (smiling) ano. eh???. (then she suddenly saw a bright sphere surround Puri just like when it happened to Isaki) are?. (Yuki and Kyo were surprised and after a while the sphere disappeared and a small panda was in tohru's arms with a really happy expression)  
  
Tomuki: great.  
  
Kyo: what is this?.  
  
Puri: (hugging Tohru) kimochii!!!!!!.  
  
Tohru: (had a funny confused expression) eh?.  
  
Puri: watashi wa Kimura Puri desu!!!!  
  
(Taiki had walked towards them and grabbed Puri)  
  
Puri: (sweet funy expression of not wanting to let go) yame!!!!!!.  
  
Taiki: baka!!!!! Look what you've done!!!..  
  
Puri: mou!!! Baka Isa-chan was the one to let them know!!!..  
  
Isaki: (funny expression shaking her fist, she was standing next to them) baka!!!!????..  
  
Yuki: (to Tomuki) Tomuki-san.  
  
Tomuki: (sighed) all right then, you might as well know now. we transform whenever touching another human being. it doenst matter if it's a boy or a girl.  
  
Kyo: eh???.  
  
Puri: (still holding to Tohru's shirt) dame!!!!!.  
  
Taiki: oi!!!.. ( he managed to pull Puri to him) now you've done it.  
  
Puri: (funny teary face)  
  
Taiki: (funny guilt face) eh?.  
  
Puri: (started to cry in a funny way) Taki-chan wa hidoi na hito!!!!!!!..  
  
Taiki: hidoi!!!!?????..  
  
Yuki: this is so confusing.  
  
Tomuki: and you don't know anything at all..  
  
Piru: (to Taiki) what are we going to do now.  
  
Taiki: not our problem. let them handle it. (he started walking away with Puri on his arms)  
  
Puri: no!!! (she bit Taiki on the arm and he let go with a funny face)  
  
Taiki: OI!!!!!. (when he turned around, Puri had gone back to Toru's arms)  
  
Tohru: (smiling) you shouldn't have bit him..  
  
Puri: (with a mocking face towards Taiki) Taki-chan no baka.  
  
Taiki: (with a funny expression) Puri!!!!!.  
  
Puri: (to tohru) Tohru-san wa.. ichiban suki desu!!!..  
  
Tour: ( a little blushed) eh?..  
  
Puri: (with a really happy face) Puri knows everything about the Souma family!!!! Even Tohru-san!!!!..  
  
Tohru: hontou desu ka?.  
  
Puri: un!! Puri wanted to meet you all for a very long time!!!!..  
  
Yuki: how do you know so much about us.  
  
Puri: (jumped to yuki's head with a big smiling face) Puri's bored here all the time and juunishi members are really famous here..  
  
Tohru: why is that?.  
  
Puri: they're the only ones that can live with other people!.. (Yuki smiled)  
  
Yuki: I see. (Puri climbed to Yuki's head)  
  
Tomuki: Puri!!..  
  
Puri: YA!!!!. (she jumped to Kyo's neck and hugged him)  
  
Kyo: (funny face) OI!!!..  
  
Puri: Kyo-san wa Ichiban suki desu!! (Kyo got a silly red face) Yuki-san wa ichiban suki desu!!!..  
  
Isaki: mou! Puri!.. cut it out!.  
  
Puri: (she hanged to Kyo's neck really tight getting him a funny look)  
  
Kyo: oi.  
  
Piru: Puri!.  
  
Puri: mou!!! I'm tired of hugging only you all the time!!!!!! (she started to cry)  
  
Yuki: (kinda concerned face) ano.  
  
Isaki: (grabbed Puri who was still crying) sorry about that. she never gets to meet new people.  
  
Tohru: ever?.  
  
Taiki: since we cant keep in conctact with other people we don't go out that much.  
  
Tomuki: about that. werent you supposed to be in a picnic with the rest.  
  
Taiki: (with a smirk) you know I don't like hanging out with them. I see their faces all the time, it's getting boring. besides, that picnic from hell was getting just too boring..  
  
Piru: Taki-kun said he was having some stomachal problems.  
  
Taiki: (red) OI!!!!!.. dont say that!!!.  
  
Tohru: (smiling)  
  
Isaki: come on we better. (then they suddenly heard some twinkling and Taiki, Piru, Puri, Tomuki and Isaki got concerned faces)  
  
Kyo: what's going on..  
  
Taiki: kuso. she's here..  
  
Tohru: she???.  
  
Puri: are you gonna tell her about your mistake?.  
  
Isaki: I.. (then she looked down and saw that puri was still on her panda form and got a silly face) eh!!!!!????? (she started to run) she cant see you like this!!!!!! I'm gonna get punished if she finds this !!!!  
  
Yuki: who is she talking about.  
  
Taiki: the headmaster. (Yuki and Kyo got serious faces)  
  
Isaki: (funny face) masaka!!!!!! I got it!!! Sorry Pu..  
  
Puri: (silly confused face) eh?.  
  
Isaki: AAHH!!!. (she threw Puri to the tree and Puri was flying with silly eyes)  
  
Puri: naniiiiiiiii?????.. (she landed between the branches of the tree)  
  
Yuki: Puri-san!.  
  
Tomuki: daijoubu.. daijoubu.  
  
(they all turned around when they heard the doors open and a lady about 29 dressed in chinese style walked up to them)  
  
YAY! At least I got one review!!! Arigatou Furiri-san for your review! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!! OH!!!OH!!! and thanks to Maeven-san too!! I really appreciate your advice! Next time I'll try and do it better I promise!!! Hontou ni arigatou!!! (really teary happy face) Well. Anyways, thanks minna-san !!!! 


End file.
